


A Dance of Ice and Fire

by targsforlyfe



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys is still alive, F/M, Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targsforlyfe/pseuds/targsforlyfe
Summary: After the events of King’s Landing Daenerys finds herself surrounded by ice with a familiar face.





	A Dance of Ice and Fire

“DANYYY”

—-

That’s all I could remember, his voice, his accent, his eyes, his lips, his name: Aegon Targaryen.  
He had screamed my name, he was looking for me, but where am I?  
All I could feel was white and cold, the winds of winter on my cheeks dampening the fire inside of me. 

Daenerys Targaryen, you have to get up.

I wanted to get up, but I couldn’t, I couldn’t open my eyes, I couldn’t breathe.  
Suddenly a cold, freezing, hand ( was it? ) reached out for me and grasped my arm, I screamed, like a fire burning my flesh, only that this fire didn’t feel like the one I stepped into when I found myself again and my children, no this was the fire of death, a cold fire, a cold freezing fire that was slowly killing me.

I opened my eyes and all I could feel was blue freezing cold, blue eyes staring at me piercing into my flesh and observing me.

“Wake up” 

I heard, but who said it? A masculine voice, that for sure, but who was it, then my vision came back and my heart stopped.

It’s him, The Night King, it’s him, death, him, freezing cold. The monster, the threat Jon, no. Aegon, tried to warn us. Suddenly my memories came back.

Winterfell.  
Th Dothraki.  
The flames.  
Drogon.  
Rhaegal.  
Jon.

I tried to leave, I tried to get up, I tried to escape but I knew it would be pointless, I’m his prisoner now.

“No. A dragon is not a slave.”

The voice came back, I didn’t see his freezing, cold, blue lips moving, who was it?  
Then I understood, it was in my head.

“Why am I here?”  
I asked, what a fool, I am a sacrifice, a sacrifice to death, a sacrifice to life, did it matter now? 

“No. Doesn’t matter now.”

He put his hand on my white fur, tried to calm me, to make me breathe, but the fire, no, the cold was unbearable, I am Daenerys Targaryen, I am the blood of the dragon.

“Aye, Daenerys Targaryen is not made for this weather.”

He smiled. I’ve never seen him smile before, not even when he killed my son in the sky, not even when he managed to keep Jon from me, to almost kill him, but now a genuine smile grazed his blue lips.

I tried to look around, to understand my surroundings, to find an escape.

“There is no escape, Daenerys Targaryen, there is no escape to death.”

“I am not dead.”  
She paused “not yet at least.”

“Aegon, Jon, the impostor, he killed you, but you ust go back.”

I didn’t understand, I didn’t remember until he touched my forehead with his freezing hand. I thought I might die because of the cold, the unbearable cold in my head, but no I survived, I survived and I started to see.

I saw everything.  
Jorah.  
Rhaegal.  
Missandei.  
King’s Landing.  
Grey worm.

I couldn’t breathe.  
Jon. He stabbed me, he killed me, without second thoughts.

“He did.”

“Am I dead?”

“You are, Daenerys, but I will give you a second chance.”

“Why, you were the enemy, why am I here, why are you here, Arya Stark killed you, I remember.”  
The hero of Winterfell she had called her, but she couldn’t have been more wrong than that. Outsider, foreigner, that’s who I was, that’s who I’ve always been.

“No.”  
“You are Daenerys Stormborn, of the House Targaryen, the First of your name, the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, your reign has just begun.”

“I don’t want to go back.”  
A tear managed to free from her eye, she had imposed to herself not to cry, not to show emotions. If I look back I am lost. She had repeated to herself, but that was another lie. How many lies have I lived? How many lies have I told myself? The throne, that damn Throne, another lie.

“No. You are Daenerys Stormborn, you are the dragon’s daughter and the Dragon is sleeping, it will be back, and you must be ready, your people need you Daenerys, they are ready, are you?”

“What if I fail again?”

“You won’t.”

“How do you know that? We were enemies! How can you even be talking?”

“I am not talking, it’s all in your head. You fail, you try again. I have faith in you. Not in myths, legends, in you, Daenerys Targaryen.”

“What- I don’t know what to do. How am I going to explain why I am back? What if they kill me- no what if he kills me again?”

“You are afraid of him. It’s normal. He won’t hurt you again.”

“How can you know that?”

“Because I know him. You will go back and save the people because that is your Destiny.”


End file.
